Ah, Brotherly Love
by Stuff Gal
Summary: Childhood is (obviously) different than once we reach adulthood, and the Inu-Yasha cast is no exception! Watch how, among other things, Sessho-maru handles the fact that he has a half-breed for a brother...rated for mild horror/violence (in my opinion)


Beloved Inu-Yasha!! Please, oh so very wonderful Inu-Yasha, tell me--why in worldly tarnations am I writing a fic. where somebody is trying to kill you? Well, 'tis all in good humor, and stuff, I guess. Well, I'll be quiet now and let the people who are reading this decide how good this is themselves. 

#########BEGIN!!!###########

Who says I'm not happy? I'm perfectly happy!! Or, at least, I would be if my father hadn't remarried. Yeah, that's right, apparently my father decided his wife wasn't good enough, so you know what? He remarried to a lowlife human! A human!!! Grr…that wench… 

"Hey! Sessho-maru!! I need to say stuff to you!" 

…what does my father possibly need to say to me while I'm thinking about things? Well, better go see…

**Ah, Brotherly Love**

****

"Yes, what is it?" Sessho-maru innocently asked, approaching his dad. 

"Well, son, it's just that-*sob*!" Papa Youkai began. (Yes, Papa Youkai and Mama Onna. Got a problem with that?) 

"What? What!?" 

"*sob!*"

"C'mon, tell me!"

"*sob!* Well *sob!* it's just that *sob* IT'S JUST THAT YOU'RE STEPMOM AND I ARE HAVING A BABY!!" 

"Eh?" Sessho-maru lost all facial expression. 

"A baby! That's right, world, we're havin' a baby, and you can't do nuthin' about it!!" yelled Papa Youkai. 

*

PROFILE: 

Name: Sessho-maru

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Distinguishable Features: Long, silvery mane. Striped cheeks. Moon on forehead. Long line of young fangirls, following like a tail.

Childhood, in a word: RUINED

*

The words echoed through his head. 

'Baby, baby, baby…' 

"A baby?" he asked, unsure he actually heard it. 

"E-YUP!! Isn't this so exciting?" 

"A baby?" 

"M-hm! M-hm!" 

"A-ba-by…"

"Uh…hello? Sessho-maru? You in there??" questioned Papa Youkai, waving his hand in front of his son's face. 

"Baaa…byyyyy…" Sessho-maru's head slowly turned upwards, to face his dad. 

"Yeah…" 

"Where's mom?" 

"Down there." He pointed to an open door, which opened into a small hallway.

"Okay. Thanks." Sessho-maru slowly turned around and walked into the hallway.

"Heheh…probably going to congratulate her…" Papa Youkai commented, crossing his arms in confidence. 

***

Soon-

"My, Sessho-maru, I'm so glad to see you care for my health!" happily stated Mama Onna, running down the hallway, into Papa Youkai's direction. 

"DIIEEEEEE!!" yelled Sessho-maru, chasing Mama Onna with pure rage. 

"Isn't he such a wonderful son?" Mama Onna asked Papa Youkai, as she stopped next to him. 

"What're you doing, son?" Papa Youkai asked, stopping Sessho-maru from going any further. 

"Um…" Sessho-maru innocently began, quickly hiding his hands behind his back, "…something that isn't trying to kill my step mom?" 

"And what're you hiding behind your back?"

"Something very not sharp and very not pointy…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Then can I see?"

"Umm…" 

"Gee, thanks, son!" With that, Papa Youkai snatched the very sharp and very pointy knife from behind his son's back.

"Hey, wait a minute! This is very sharp, and very pointy!" he stated. 

"Oh, it is? I must've missed that…" Sessho-maru replied, as nonchalantly as possible, even though he was sweating a bit.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not like you were trying to kill your stepmother, or something like that, eh?" 

"Um…" 

"No! You wouldn't lie, would you?"

"…nnnooooo…"

"Exactly! But you do sound awfully nervous…"

"That's just…the…"

"…"

"…"

"Well! I'll go prepare food, and stuff!" suddenly interrupted Mama Onna.

"Okay!" responded Papa Youkai.

"Phew!" Sessho-maru silently sighed. He was thankful for the interruption, that he was. 

And yet, something had to be done about this baby brother. A human mother was bad enough, but now this? Sessho-maru eyed the sharp, pointy knife in his father's hand. An evil grin slowly crept upon his face… 

************************************************************************

END CHAPTER ONE, OR HOWEVER ONE SAYS IT

************************************************************************

Finito, an' da' kine! For those of you who know not the language of Japanese, Youkai means 'demon', and Onna means 'woman'. Papa Demon and Mother Woman? Yeah. I lost creativity on the names, I suppose. But, I do so dearly hope that my mother is a woman…Do something, but if you'd like to read chapter two, and it's not yet up, just wait. Say, patience is a virtue! Or, something…

By the way, *did* they have doors like that in feudal Japan? *shrug* Probably not…


End file.
